Prophecy of the Frozen Sisters
by MiddleOfYesterday
Summary: In the fair land of Arendelle, a child was born with the powers of snow and ice. A prophecy had been foretold years ago of the destruction of Arendelle by a ruler with these powers. As the heir to the throne, it seems as if the child is going to fulfill the prophecy, and the only thing that can save Arendelle from its frozen fate is a sword sacrifice. (Based Off Original Plot)


As crying filled the hallways of the castle, a platinum blonde three year old girl, the heir of Arendelle, presses her ear against a wooden door, straining to hear her new baby sister. The door swings open, and the young princess stumbles back onto the floor. The king, Adgar, smiles at his daughter.

"Elsa? Are you ready to see your new sister?" Adgar asks.

Elsa scrambles off the ground on her short legs, and she smiles up at her father, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The King smiles and motions for Elsa to enter the room. The cries are clearly audible from behind the king. Elsa claps her hands excitedly and runs past her father. She slows down as her mother, Queen Idun of Arendelle, and a carriage come into her vision.

Elsa feels nervousness take over her excitement and stops where she is. The cries still hang in the air as the baby stirs restlessly in her carriage. Elsa feels a hand on her shoulder, and she looks up to see her father looking down at her. He nods and motions for her to move towards the carriage.

She gulps and slowly walks towards the carriage. Idun smiles at her daughter and motions for her to come to the side of the carriage. Elsa finally reaches the side of the carriage and peeks up to look down at the baby.

Elsa gasps, a smile falling over her face. The baby has bright aquamarine eyes and a little tuft of strawberry blonde hair on the top of her head. The nervousness melts away from Elsa, only leaving happiness. Elsa smiles at the baby, knowing this was her sister.

Elsa sings softly to the crying baby, _"Hello_ _little baby, you're princess just like me."_

The baby's cries soften as Elsa continues to sing, _"_ _Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be."_

Elsa smiles at the baby, _"_ _But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you."_

 _"They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do_  
 _But you and me, we, we know better,"_ Elsa grins mischievously at the baby.

The baby grabs Elsa's hand, and Elsa feels a wave of protection for the small baby. Idun notices the sudden change of mood. She smiles at the protectiveness on Elsa's face.

"Do you know a name for your sister?" Idun asks.

Elsa pauses for a second, but then she says clearly, "Anna. Princess Anna of Arendelle, my sister and best friend."

* * *

 **Three years later...**

Elsa sits across from her sister, giggling. They currently are in their shared bedroom, playing with each other. Elsa and Anna clap their hands together.

"One two three together," a six year old Elsa and a three year old Anna sing.

The two clap their hands, "Clap together!"

They snap their fingers, or at least try to, "Snap together!"

"You and me together," the sisters sing and point at each other.

"Knees together!" Elsa and Anna put their knees together and giggle.

"Freeze together!" Elsa conjures a little flurry, and Anna gasps.

"Up or down together!" they jump up and down on their beds.

"Princess crown together," they sing and hold up their hands like a crown on top of their heads.

"Always be together! You and me," Elsa and Anna grin at each other.

"One two three together," they sing again.

"Clap together, snap together! You and me together!"

Elsa and Anna jump off their beds, and Elsa reclines against the side of her bed. Anna walks over to her and sits next to her, touching their knees.

"Knees together! Freeze together!" Elsa and Anna sing again.

Elsa makes a small snowman, but it quickly disappears. Anna grins goofily at the magic.

"Up or down together! Princess crown together!" Elsa and Anna sing, looking at each other.

"Always be together. You and me," they sing softly.

Anna lays her head on Elsa's shoulder and closes her eyes. Elsa smiles, and her eyes close. She drifts off into a sleep, wrapping Anna in a warm hug.

Adgar walks into the room later that day and smiles. He sees Elsa and Anna snuggled up next to each other, Elsa protectively hugging her sister. Idun walks up beside Adgar. She smiles at him and looks over at her daughters.

"No matter what happens, they will always be together, won't they?" Idun asks.

Adgar smiles, "Yes, Elsa and Anna love each other so much... How did we come to deserve them?"

Idun kisses his cheek, "I don't know... Luck, is my best guess. Come on, Adgar. Let them sleep."

Adgar nods and follows Idun out of the room. He shuts the door behind him, walking down the hallway.

* * *

 **Two years later...**

The two sisters look around the ballroom, bored. A party was being hosted, and they were told to stay next to their nanny. Elsa slouches in her chair, clearly bored. Anna groans, restlessly getting out of her chair. Anna walks over to Elsa, grinning.

"They say a princess is full of charm and grace. They say she always knows her place," the five year old Anna sings to an eight year old Elsa.

Elsa grins, and she looks around to see if their nanny sees them. Finding her nanny getting more tea, Elsa grins mischieviously and points at her dress.

"They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes," Elsa grins at Anna.

"They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose," Elsa tickles Anna who had been drinking some milk.

Anna immediately snorts the milk out her nose. Elsa giggles, and Anna glares at her jokingly.

"They say she's calm. They say she's kind. They say she never speaks her mind," Elsa grins, looking at her nanny.

She points her finger at her nanny's backside and grabs Anna's hand. Elsa leaps out of her seat and leads Anna towards the exit.

"Or freezes nanny's big behind!" Elsa sings jokingly.

"But you and me, weeeeee. We know better!" Elsa and Anna laugh as their nanny yips in shock.

"You guys are in so much trouble, when I tell your father-" their Nanny yells behind them, face beet red.

Elsa and Anna gasp and run into a room. They catch their breath, giggling as their Nanny's footsteps fade.

"How come you can do that and I can't?" Anna asks.

"I don't know, I wish you could though," Elsa says.

Anna shrugs and sings, "They say a princess is super duper sweet!"

Anna's stomach grumbles, and Elsa devises a plan. She grabs Anna's hand and drags her to one of the ballroom's entrances. They slink towards the buffet table, acting as if they are spies.

"She doesn't fight, she doesn't sweat," Elsa sings quietly to Anna.

They make it to the buffet table and grab handfuls of chocolate. They quickly hide behind the buffet table and giggle. The sisters gobble down the chocolate and messily wipe their faces on their sleeves.

"And you never see her eat!" they giggle.

Elsa and Anna both burp and run back out of the ballroom, "They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee!"

Elsa makes a snow ladder and crawls into a secret servant entrance into the ballroom. She hushes Anna, making the ladder disappear. She winces when she feels her knee get scraped by the rough stone walls surrounding them, but she smiles again at her sister's excited face. Elsa swings open the secret entrance, a panel in the wall, just a crack. She flicks her finger at her and Anna's tutor.

Elsa giggles as her tutor tries to sip on his tea, "They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea!"

The tutor blinks in surprise. He looks into his tea cup, and his eyes go large. The tutor flips his cup over and a half circle of frozen tea lands in his hand. Elsa and Anna giggle, closing the secret entrance.

Anna flicks Elsa in the nose, "They say she's poised!"

Elsa throws a snowball at Anna, "They say she's fair!"

Anna grins, "She never mentions..."

Elsa and Anna scream, "UNDERWEAR!"

They run out of the secret entrance, Elsa creating an ice slide for them. She melts it behind them, following her younger sister. Anna leads Elsa to the long window in their hallway. Elsa tilts her head as Anna sighs dreamily at the outside world.

"And longs to see the world out there," Anna says, touching the glass.

Elsa frowns at Anna's sudden change of mood. She grabs Anna's hands, and Anna smiles at Elsa. Elsa grins at her.

"But you and me, weeee have big ideas of our own for the distant someday when we're grown," they sing to each other.

Elsa looks out the window, "When I'm queen..."

Anna swings their linked hands, "And I'm your right hand!"

Elsa grins, still looking outside, "You'll get to travel..."

Anna joins Elsa, and they both sing, "Throughout the land!"

The younger sister grins, "l'll tell them of my sister and the magical things she can do!"

Elsa smiles at Anna, "We'll take care of our people, and they will love-"

The sisters sing to each other, "Me and you... No one can tell us what a princess should be as long as we're together, you and me!"

Anna wraps Elsa in a hug, and Elsa wraps her arms around Anna. They stand there, happily hugging each other.

"Anna?" Elsa says, burying her face in her sister's hair.

"Hmm?" Anna asks softly.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Elsa says.

Anna giggles, "I know. I love you, too, Elsa."

Elsa grins, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Anna claps her hands and grabs Elsa's arm. She drags Elsa as she begins to run out of the hallway. Elsa and Anna giggle, ready to build a snowman. The sisters seem as if nothing could ever separate them. At least, nothing could separate them for a while.


End file.
